Road's Little Vampire
by KidOfSymmetry
Summary: Another stressful day at the Order leads to a depressed Krory. Having no one to turn to but a small Noah friend, he seeks out to find her. Little to his knowledge, she has a small surprise for the vampire exorcist. Arystar Krory x Road Camelot.


This was horrible - not only had he offended what seemed to be every person in the Order, but now he felt invisible! Like no one wanted to even make eye-contact with him! Krory darted outside the Order and ran to the town below. He'd often get strange looks because of his appearance, but right now that was the least of things on his mind. Even the people who did look at him only judged him silently.

Silver eyes were not nearly as vivid and full of life as they once had been. His spirits were obviously down, and no one wanted to help him.

Except... there was _one _person.

He wanted to see her, but she was always just so busy that he doubted that she would ever consider coming to bring him company.

"Just call for me whenever you want to see me, my little vampire." She would say,"No one will know of this."

Yes, that's what he'd do... Krory would have to go somewhere that was... out of the way though. The last thing he wanted was for the Order to find out that he was spending time with a Noah of all people. It was bad enough that he had fallen in love with the enemy once already, but now... This was different than an akuma - she was a Noah! A higher class than a mere level 2! But he didn't even know whether the feeling he had was love for the small woman, he knew he had a bit of small feelings towards her, yet... what was stopping him from confessing?

The vampire exorcist made his way through town, ignoring the stares and gossiping. His mind was focused on her as of now, nothing would stand in his way from seeing her.

Eventually Krory found his way to a small spot by a lake. No one was around, it was just him. The smell of sea water from the river that had connected to the lake was bitter to him, yet he didn't mind. Fog rose off the water, and in various patches that fog was not at, the sun shone through the clouds to creat beams of golden rays that reflected on the water. He walked over to a weeping willow tree that stood by istelf. A hand placed on the bark of the sorrowful tree as he stared at it. Sighing, he then turned around and put his back to the tree, sliding down it before he reached the grass on the ground.

Krory hid his face in his hands for a moment, then brushed his bangs out of his face."Road..." The exorcist whispered under his breath, a single tear fell from his eye without his knowing."Come to me, please..."

Silence.

Figured. The moment he wanted to see her the most, she wouldn't come. He sniffled and wiped the eye that had shed a tear. _I knew it, _Krory thought, _never trust a Noah to keep their word..._

He rose to his feet, looked out into the distance for a moment, and sighed. He hung his head low and began to walked away from the tree.

"I heard that." said a voice from behind him. The exorcist's eyes widened, he even jumped a bit upon hearing her speak. He whipped around to see none other than the one he was calling for seconds ago. She smiled and tipped her head slightly,"I can hear your thoughts, or did you forget?" The Noah teased as she took a small step forward. Road took a single one of his hands in her tiny ones, looking up into his eyes,"What is it, my little vampire?"

Krory bit his lip and fell down to his knees, wrapping his arms around her to embrace her in a hug. She was shocked, but then smiled and returned his affectionate hug. A small gray hand stroked his raven hair,"What's wrong...?"

A hiccup sounded from him as he pulled back to look at her with watery eyes,"I-I..." he stammered and sniffled,"j-just had a bad day, R-Road..."

"Aaaand...~ What do you want me to do about it?" she asked.

"I j-just wanted to see you... You said that I-I may call you whenever I wanted to see you..." Krory murmured and rested his head on her shoulder. Road smiled softly and set her hand on the back of his neck contently,"I did, didn't I?" she giggled lightly,"Well I'm here now, and you're going to be okay. Bad days come and go, things will turn around." She understood completely, having a compassionate heart for the stressed exorcist. Even if she was a Noah, she could still understand what he was going through. She cupped his cheek in her hand and thumbed his pale face gently, smiling to him sweetly."Poor thing..." Lips pressed against his nose for a moment before pulling away. Krory's face heated up, even if it was just a nose kiss - she... still showed him that much affection...!

"Y-you..." He stammered,"_kissed_ me...?"

"I kissed your nose, silly...~ Not your mouth." A giggle from the small Noah. She wrapped both arms around his neck, tugging him into a hug,"I mean... if you'd like a real kiss, I could always give you one...~" She smirked and pulled back to see his expression. Like she had expected - his face was one of pure shock and fluster. His cheeks were a bright red and his eyes had gotten to be wider. Road only giggled again and took his face in her small, dainty hands. Rubbing their noses together with a warm smile curled on her lips. That only seemed to have gotten Krory more flustered, however, as he then began to stammer and sputter nonsense. This merely caused her smile to grow."Oh, hush~." she spoke before gently pressing her lips onto his.

At first, the exorcist had no idea as to what to do then! He was awestruck - confused and astonished! He had never thought that once more in his lifetime, that he would actually find someone else who would love him the same way _she _did. Yet then ever so slowly and timidly, he pressed back affectionately. Road seemed to smirk in the kiss, pulling back a bit to tease him and then kissed the corner of his mouth. Krory whined slightly, but then calmed back down for a moment. He snaked his hands around her thin waist to pull her closer, his silver eyes had shut.

"This... is very wrong..." He murmured through their lips,"A-a Noah and an exorcist together... it's completely unheard of..."  
>Road only pet his hair gently,"I know... we both know that. But, it's actually not the first time it's happened, you know." She stepped back a bit to look into his eyes,"I know about your past. Noahs know more than you would ever imagine, litte vampire."<p>

As if that had triggered something, tears began to slowly form in his eyes. The thought of his horrid and lonesome past brought his mood down, and made him cry. Road noticed that she had done something wrong, and then moved a hand to his face to wipe a tear away,"Don't cry. You're okay now though, just be glad for what you have instead of what you didn't." She said lovingly.

Krory gave a slight nod, eyes shifting down now. He sighed, her words were true - but that didn't mean that it had made him feel any better. But she continued to look at him, thumbing his soft, pale cheek gently,"... I really do like you, you know. Even if I tease you a lot, it's only because I think your reactions to my little jokes are adorable."

The vampire exorcist blushed harder, almost a bit embarrassed, before scoffing a bit."N-no they're not... I'm anything but adorable or cute-"

"Yes you are~. The way you looked at me when I kissed you... it was priceless~!" The Noah laughed and pressed her forehead against his. He looked away to the side,"W-was not...!"

"Was too~ Look, I can totally prove it again too~." Without a warning, she pushed her lips onto his again and moved them against his. If Krory's face wasn't red enough, it just heated up a lot more.

Pulling away, she whispered,"I love you...~" by his mouth softly.

Maybe... he could move on after all? Noahs weren't so bad...~


End file.
